1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat-conducting mat, particularly to a mat made of metal which has good extensibility and coated by a heat-conducting film which has good absorptivity for microwave and electromagnetic wave energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional utensil used for a microwave oven is made of glass, ceramic, or plastics, but this type of utensil can not be used for an electromagnetic induction. Moreover, a conventional utensil used for an electromagnetic wave oven is made of steel, but it can not be used for a microwave oven because it will have static sparks which may cause great danger. It is very unsatisfactory for the users to use the conventional types of utensils without coating on a heat-conducting mat for absorbing wave energy and changing wave energy into heat energy.